


Cuffs and Keys

by hystericalzombie



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, House Party, M/M, alcohol mention, bit o swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalzombie/pseuds/hystericalzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Ross get handcuffed together and lose the key</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffs and Keys

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this ages ago and finally posted it haha. comments are always welcome!

 

“This is such a stupid dare,” Alex Smith huffs, trying to cross his arms but unable to, as he is currently handcuffed to Ross Hornby. Also known as the guy Smith has had a crush on ever since they first met.

 

“You’re the one who picked dare Smith. So, suck it up!” The smallest member of their trio grins, setting the key down beside him and picking up his drink.

 

They were at one of the Yogscast member’s house party, and after everyone getting quite tipsy, someone decided it was a good idea to play truth or dare. Needless to say, getting handcuffed to your crush was one of the minor dares picked so far.

 

Smith still wasn’t enjoying it though.

 

“How long do we have to stay like this?” He glances at Ross, his ice blue eyes grinning at him.

 

“Till the end of the game,” he smirks, seeing Smith’s face fall. He curses and grabs his drink.

“Last time I pick dare then.” Ross laughs and Smith’s heart gives a little flip. He curses himself as Ross says, “We all know that’s not gonna happen.” He laughs again at Smith’s pout, refusing to acknowledge that Ross is probably right.

 

About an hour later, everyone grows tired of truth or dare, and they all belatedly realise they should probably release Ross. Trott looks around himself, looking for the key. He lets out a curse when he can't see it.

 

“Trooooot. Where’s the key mate?” Alex slurs slightly, after taking more than one dirty pint.

 

“Uhh, I dunno mate. I’ve lost it.” Ross perks up at this, giving Trott a look. “You mean I’m stuck with Smith for the rest of the night?”

 

“Hey!” Smith squawks indignantly. “M’fraid so,” Trott shrugs. Ross tugs on the cuffs experimentally. Alex tugs on them back, frowning at them.

 

“Well, c’mon Smith!” Ross takes Alex’s hand and leads him to the main room.

 

“Hey?” Alex stumbles and practically lands on top of him when Ross sits down, giving him a little smirk. Smith flushes slightly, and rearranges himself clumsily so he's squashed next to Ross.

 

“Boo.” Ross boops his nose, chuckling when Alex wrinkles it in confusion.

 

“Ross?”

 

“Found the cards!” Kim interrupts, holding her prize above her head. “Worship me mortals!” she says, raising her head in a queenly fashion. Everyone laughs as a couple of the guys bow down in mock worship to her, even as Hannah comes up behind her plucks them from her grasp. "Hey!” Kim gives her a mock-sad look, bottom lip trembling.

 

“Calm down dear, they’re only cards!” Everyone laughs again as Kim grins and shakes her head. After everyone calms down, people begin to argue about what game they should play. As they argue, Ross leans over to Smith and whispers “Hey.”

 

Alex jumps and glances round before spotting how very close Ross was. “Um. Hey.”

 

“Uh, sorry about this but, um.” Ross licks his lips, as he leans a bit closer. Alex raises his eyebrow at Ross’ tongue-tied-ness, before it dawns on him.

 

“Please tell you don’t have to piss.” Ross remains silent.

 

“...Why aren’t you saying anything?”

 

“Cause you told me not to say-” Alex throws his head back and groans. He looks back up. “Really?” Ross nods his head, an apologetic look gracing his features. “Sorry.”

 

Alex shakes his head. “Not your fault mate. Blame Scrottimus over there.” He shifts into an upright position. “C’mon, lets get this over with.”

 

They both stand, stepping around the various people and colleagues who have decided to sit on the floor, and stagger to the bathroom.

 

Once in, Alex locks the door and turns to face Ross, who immediately kisses him. Smith lets out a little squeak of surprise before kissing him back, feeling instantly warmer with Ross pressed against him, making little noises in the back of his throat.

 

They stay like that for a few moments before Alex pulls back and flushes a little when Ross chases his lips, giving him a quick little peck before looking him in the eye.

 

“You know when I said I needed the toilet?” Alex nods, frowning.

 

“I lied.” Ross grins. Alex shakes his head, “You cheeky bas-” Ross interrupts him with another kiss, and Smith finds he’s not at all bothered by it.

 

\---

 

Trott watches his two best mates make their way to the bathroom, smirking to himself as he touches the handcuff key in his pocket. His friends were brilliant, but sometimes? They needed a little shove in the right direction.

 

 


End file.
